Addie (film)
Addie (also known as Addie: Adventure Academy outside of North America) is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Gingo Animation as their second collaborative project following 2014's Archot. It is a spin-off of the 2017 animated film The Emoji Movie, in which Addie McCallister appeared as a supporting character. The film was written and directed by Geo G. and co-written by Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen, and stars the voice of Tati Gabrielle as the titular role, along with Josh Peck, Steve Zahn, Katherine Heigl, Bobby Cannavale, Minnie Driver, Stanley Tucci, Anthony Anderson, Bella Thorne, Josh Brolin, and Jason Genao (in his voice-acting debut). In the film, Addie McCallister signs up to the Adventure Academy, where she sets off on a mission via another dimension to rescue several creatures that were lost or abandoned in order to train to become a top adventurer. Soon, Addie finds that there is a sinister plot occurring at the academy that only she can stop. Addie had its initial world premiere in Los Angeles on February 12, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on March 1, 2019, by Sony Pictures Releasing under Columbia Pictures in 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. In contrast to its predecessor, this film received generally positive reviews from critics, with most calling it "an improvement over The Emoji Movie" while also praising the animation, humor, screenplay, and Gabrielle's performance. It has grossed over $227 million worldwide against a budget of $150 million, becoming the seventh highest-grossing film of 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Tati Gabrielle as Addie McCallister, an optimistic and kind teenage girl who joins the Adventure Academy. *Josh Peck as Harold Penn, a rookie adventurer who is Addie's love interest. *Steve Zahn as Boon, a comical, wise-cracking lizard-like creature who befriends Addie. *Katherine Heigl as Abigail K. Slickersen, the widowed founder of the Adventure Academy who turns young kids into great adventurers. *Bobby Cannavale as Walter Slickersen, Abigail's husband and assistant. *Sam Elliott as Edward Slickersen, the deceased younger brother of Abigail who was mysteriously killed by an unknown person. *Minnie Driver as Wendy McCallister, Addie's loving overprotective mother who cares so much about her only daughter and makes sure that she doesn't go on any dangerous missions. *James Marsden as Broom, a robot that was invented by Wendy McCallister who helps Addie as an assistant when going on dangerous out of the world missions. *Stanley Tucci as Robert McCallister, Addie's overworked father who barely has time to see her own daughter. *Anthony Anderson as Loonk, a talkative dog-like creature who becomes Addie's pet. *Bella Thorne as Lindy Benson, a more experienced adventurer who is Addie's best friend. *Josh Brolin as Mr. Mysterious, a dark mysterious man that is a good family friend to the McCallisters. *John C. Reilly as Rocker, an alien captured as an evil slave who was eventually made to work under Abigail K. Slickerson's rule. *Jason Genao as Geraldo Simmons, a youthful but apathetic experienced adventurer who is the arch-rival to Harold Penn. *Scott Caan as Mark McCallister, Addie's older adult brother. *Dave Chappelle as Barney Witherspoon / The Xterminator, an assassin who works mysteriously in the Adventure Academy. *Bobb'e J. Thompson as Anthony, an emotionless elf-like martian who is Wendy McCallister's personal housemaid. *Geo G. as Dr. James Larza, one of the teachers at the Adventure Academy. *Dee Bradley Baker as Austin D. Wilson / Fangosaur, a murderous, violent monster-like creature who was originally human until a failed experiment at the Adventure Academy transforms him into a gigantic, muscular, Venom-like monster with superhuman strength and speed. Additional Voices * Stephen Apostolina * Holly J. Barrett * David Cowgill * Jim Cummings * Brian T. Delaney * Robin Atkin Downes * Giselle Eisenberg * Eddie Frierson * Jessica Gee-George * Jackie Gonneau * Danielle Judovits * Lex Lang * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Caitlin McKenna * Scott Menville * Max Mittelman * Heidi Brook Myers * Constance Parng * Michelle Ruff * Keith Silverstein * Dennis Singletary * Fred Tatasciore * Kirk Thornton * Marcelo Tubert * Kari Wahlgren * Lisa Wilhoit * Debra Wilson * Matthew Wolf * ViviAnn Yee Production Development Based on a concept by Gingo Animation founder Geo G., Addie originally began production at Universal Animation Studios in 2013 under the title Adventure Academy while Geo was still working on Gabriel Garza 2 and Imagimals. However, the project was cancelled due to creative differences but was later revived and announced in November 2017 by Sony Pictures Animation, under the new title Addie, featuring Addie McCallister from Sony's The Emoji Movie, a computer-animated film based on emojis, as the main protagonist of the film. SPA previously collaborated with Gingo on 2014's Archot. Geo will direct the film with the screenplay written by himself, Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen, while Jim Anderson and Henri Dosclz would produce. The film remains a separate continuity to The Emoji Movie due to Gingo's hopes that the film will be an improvement over it. When Gingo saw the trailers of The Emoji Movie, before it came out, they disliked and criticized the film and its story and characters, with the exception of Addie McCallister, whom Gingo found as the "only decent character" in the film due to her characteristics; Geo G. described the character as "a younger cartoon version of Mono from Shadow of the Colossus". Because of this, Gingo had expressed interest in making a stand-alone animated film starring Addie McCallister unrelated to The Emoji Movie in co-production with Sony. Casting Alongside the film's initial announcement, it was confirmed that Tati Gabrielle would reprise her role as Addie. In April 2018, it was announced that Josh Peck, Katherine Heigl, Steve Zahn, Bobby Cannavale, Minnie Driver, Stanley Tucci, John C. Reilly, and Sam Elliott had joined the film's voice cast. On June 23, 2018, James Marsden was added to the cast after an announcement via Sony’s Instagram. On December 12, 2018, along with the release of the second official trailer, Sony confirmed the full cast for the film, with Reilly, Elliott, and Marsden revealed to be voicing Rocker, Edward Slickerson, and Broom respectively. Additionally newer characters were introduced with Anthony Anderson being revealed to be voicing the character Loonk, as well as Bella Thorne, Josh Brolin, and Jason Genao as Lindy Benson, Mr. Mysterious, and Geraldo respectively with the latter having his debut voice-acting role. Animation The film's animation was provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who also provided animation for The Emoji Movie and other Sony animated films, as well as Gingo's Archot (co-produced by SPA) and Cool Spot. With an exception of the titular protagonist, the character designs were based around Geo's traditional drawing style as well as the traditional Gingo style. By November 2018, Geo G. considered a possible post-credits scene that can be added continuing its tradition for post-credit scenes. Music On June 13, 2018, it was announced that Lorne Balfe would compose the score for the film. Release Addie was released in the United States on March 1, 2019, in IMAX and 3D. It was previously scheduled to be released on March 29, 2019, then on February 22, 2019. The film is rated PG by the MPAA for “prolonged sequences of sci-fi action violence, mild language, rude humor, and scary images.” Marketing At the Sony Animation presentation at CinemaCon 2018, "unfinished and unseen footage" was seen, revealing that the film will focus on Addie McCallister going on a journey. The first trailer was released via Sony Pictures Entertainment's YouTube channel on June 12, 2018, and debuted before Incredibles 2 three days later. The first official trailer was released on September 12, 2018, being attached to Cool Spot. The second official trailer was released on December 13, 2018, being attached to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and introduced 4 newer characters as well as revealed more actors being cast. Geo mentioned in April 2018 that the film would be accompanied by a video game inspired by Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon. The game, titled Addie: A Journey in Paradise, was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows on February 26, 2019. Trailer response The film's first trailer has received a mixed to positive reception from critics, with many of whom said that the film is a major improvement over The Emoji Movie and praised the storytelling and animation, but some criticized its recycled minor character from The Emoji Movie as the protagonist of the film. The second trailer received a more positive reception from critics, with many of whom said that the film has more humor and heart than The Emoji Movie with more better-looking animation as well. Reception Box office As of March 3, 2019 Addie has grossed $123.4 million in the United States and Canada and $103.9 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $227.3 million. In the United States and Canada, Addie held early screenings at 1,000 theaters on February 16, 2019, and grossed $2.3 million, which is the highest advance showing the total of all time for a Sony film. The film was released alongside A Madea Family Funeral and Chaos Walking, and was initially projected to gross $25–30 million at 4,025 theaters in its opening weekend with rivals projecting a $40 million opening. However, after making $43.2 million on its first day (including $11.8 million from Thursday night previews) which is the biggest of all time for a Sony Pictures Animation film, estimates were raised to $90–110 million. The film ended up grossing $123.4 million in its opening weekend, which is the biggest animated March opening as well as Sony Pictures Animation's biggest opening of all time. In the United Kingdom, the film had preview screenings on its opening night on February 21, 2019, grossing £1.84 mi ($2.1 million) from 575 venues. It went on to gross $11.3 million from 1,250 screens in its opening weekend, finishing first at the box office. It made $5.5 million in its second weekend, finishing second at the box office behind animated newcomer Paradoria 2. In other territories, the film is projected to debut to $35–50 million from 36 countries, for an estimated total global opening of around $75 million. The film ended up overperforming, making $98.4 million internationally, for a worldwide opening of $221.9 million, the biggest opening of all time for Gingo and Sony Pictures Animation. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Addie holds an approval rating of 94% based on 123 reviews, with an average rating of 8.3/10. The site's consensus reads, "As it is a more welcoming standalone spin-off of the film that should not be named, Addie earns itself an unexpected ✔." Metacritic, another review aggregator, assigned the film a weighted average score of 73 out of 100, based on 49 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Future In April 2018, Geo stated that there were ideas for a planned Addie franchise as long as the film is a box office success. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Notes Category:Films Category:2019 Category:2010s Category:Addie Category:Upcoming films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off films Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Non-Universal films Category:Gingo Animation Wiki Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:Gingo films Category:Co-produced films Category:IMAX films